The present invention pertains generally to input devices and more particularly pertains to an input device having a roller device configured to provide dynamically selectable y-scrolling and x-scrolling.
Traditional input devices, such as mice and track balls, do not provide x-scrolling of graphical displays displayed on a monitor. X-scrolling refers generally to the left and right (or horizontal) scrolling directions of graphical objects displayed on a monitor as compared with the up and down (or vertical) scrolling directions. The up and down scrolling directions on a monitor are traditionally referred to as the y-scrolling directions. Scrolling control along the x-axis of a monitor is desired for scrolling objects, such as a page of text or the like, that extend beyond the horizontally displayable width of the monitor. Traditionally, x-scrolling has been controlled by positioning a pointer on a left or right x-scrolling button and “clicking” on one of the buttons, or positioning the pointer on an x-scrollbar and selecting the x-scrollbar with the pointer and then dragging the x-scrollbar in an x-axis direction. These traditional x-scrolling techniques require multiple user manipulations of traditional pointing devices and graphical user interface (GUI) tools to effect x-scrolling and tend to be time consuming and awkward.
Other controller designs for controlling scrolling of graphical objects include designs discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,481, filed Aug. 29, 1995, titled “Multidimensional Hybrid Mouse for Computers,”. owned by Mouse System Corporation.
Other control devices designed to control scrolling include devices described in Patent Abstract of Japan, Publication No. 2002-366300, titled Mouse With Scroll Functions, owned by Toshiba Corp.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved input device that provides x-scrolling and that is easy to use and manufacture.